


Memories of You

by tharnstype



Series: Flame of Love [3]
Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Texting, gulf wants to be tied up ;), its discussed at the beginning but not explicitly, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharnstype/pseuds/tharnstype
Summary: Gulf comes to Mew with a request and ends up being the one to provide an escape from all of Mew's stress for the evening.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Flame of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805563
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Memories of You

MONDAY, 6:18 PM

  
**N'Gulf: hey Phi?**  
**N'Gulf: can i ask u smth?**  
**N'Gulf: i think theres smth i wanna try**  
**N'Gulf: next time we're together**

7:02 PM

  
**_Mew: hey_ **  
**_Mew: sorry for replying late_ **  
**_Mew: I had papers to read n my phone was off_ **  
**_Mew: what is it that you want to try?_ **

**N'Gulf: promise u wont laugh at me :(**

**_Mew: i'd never laugh at u Nong_ **  
**_Mew: i want u to be honest w me_ **  
**_Mew: whatever it is, i'm happy u want to tell me_ **  
**_Mew: u never have to feel ashamed or embarrassed w me u know_ **

**N'Gulf: ok**  
**N'Gulf: here it goes**  
**N'Gulf: its stupid really**  
**N'Gulf: to u at least its probs stupid**  
**N'Gulf: you've probably done it loads of times before**

**_Mew: Gulfie ;-;_ **  
**_Mew: u can tell me sweetheart_ **  
**_Mew: whatever it is i'm not gonna judge_ **  
**_Mew: ur new to this n thats ok. i'm not gonna expect u to have already tried everything_ **  
**_Mew: if u wanna try new things i'll do my best to accommodate_ **

**N'Gulf: thank u Phi**  
**N'Gulf: i want u to tie me up**  
**N'Gulf: and hit me**  
**N'Gulf: while i'm helpless**  
**N'Gulf: and then fuck me**  
**N'Gulf: while i'm still restrained**  
**N'Gulf: i've watched videos where someone gets dominated like that n there's nothing they can do other than lie there n take it**  
**N'Gulf: i've always wanted to try it but i've never been able to before**  
**N'Gulf: i never knew how to bring it up before but its different w u**  
**N'Gulf: ur used to this stuff**

_**Mew: ok** _  
_**Mew: by hitting u, u mean spanking right?** _  
_**Mew: i just want to be sure** _  
_**Mew: bc i dont wanna hurt u** _  
_**Mew: especially if ur restrained** _

**N'Gulf: yeah thats what i mean Phi**  
**N'Gulf: sorry**

**_Mew: u dont need to be sorry_ **  
**_Mew: i just want to be sure we're on the same page_ **  
**_Mew: thank u for letting me know now_ **  
**_Mew: i think its good if we come up w a few rules if we're gonna do this seriously_ **  
**_Mew: if there's ANYTHING u wanna try, u can tell me. ideally beforehand in case i need to prepare_ **  
**_Mew: u don't need to feel ashamed or stupid about anything_ **  
**_Mew: just bc u said u want to now, it's ok if u change ur mind later, just lmk if u do_ **  
**_Mew: i never want u to feel pressured into doing smth just bc u said u want to try smth now_ **

**N'Gulf: ahh Phi ur so good to me :(**  
**N'Gulf: thank u for looking after me**  
**N'Gulf: i appreciate it so much**  
**N'Gulf: u make me feel safe, its easy to talk about this stuff w u**

**_Mew: good, i want u to comfortable w me_ **  
**_Mew: its important to me if this is gonna be a regular thing between us_ **  
**_Mew: ur allowed to set some rules to u know_ **

**N'Gulf: i dont think theres anything**  
**N'Gulf: i'll let u know if i think of any**  
**N'Gulf: when can i come over again?**

**_Mew: it'll have to be the weekend :(_ **  
**_Mew: Phi's busy w this report :(((_ **  
**_Mew: it's gonna take up most of my free time this week n i can't put it off_ **

**N'Gulf: that's ok Phi**  
**N'Gulf: ur work is important**  
**N'Gulf: if u ever need a little distraction for an evening, u can message me tho**  
**N'Gulf: or we can just get coffee or smth**  
**N'Gulf: i dont want u getting too stressed!!**

_**Mew: i wish u were here to distract me rn** _  
_**Mew: Phi's lonely :((((** _  
_**Mew: i cant stop thinking abt u** _  
_**Mew: abt saturday night** _

**N'Gulf: hmm, i've thought abt saturday night a lot too**  
**N'Gulf: i touched myself last night before i went to sleep**  
**N'Gulf: i thought abt u**  
**N'Gulf: n what we did on satuday**  
**N'Gulf: dont think ive ever made myself come that hard before**

**_Mew: fuck Nong_ **  
**_Mew: thought u said u'd be good_ **

**N'Gulf: sorry, i couldn't help it**  
**N'Gulf: i tried going to sleep once we stopped messaging**  
**N'Gulf: but i couldn't :(**  
**N'Gulf: i thought that if i just jerked off i'd feel tired**

**_Mew: what exactly did u think abt?_ **

**N'Gulf: don't u have work to do Phi?**

**_Mew: it can wait_ **  
**_Mew: please Nong_ **

**N'Gulf: ok ok**  
**N'Gulf: i thought abt ur hands touching me**  
**N'Gulf: thought abt u jerking me off instead**  
**N'Gulf: i imagined u were jerking me off n talking to me**  
**N'Gulf: telling me how good i was for not coming yet**  
**N'Gulf: it felt good, i wanted to be good for u so i tried to last as long as possible**  
**N'Gulf: thought abt ur voice n how it made me feel, i love ur voice Phi. its so deep n rough**  
**N'Gulf: thought abt u marking me up, covering me w bruises**  
**N'Gulf: that night after the bar? u marked me all over n looking at them turned me on so much**  
**N'Gulf: they're all gone now :((((**  
**N'Gulf: i hope u'll leave some more next time we see eo**

**_Mew: fuck_ **  
**_Mew: il'l leave as many brusies as u want_ **  
**_Mew: god i wish u were here w me_ **

**N'Gulf: are u touching urself??**

**_Mew: yess_ **  
**_Mew: is that ok?_ **

**N'Gulf: yes, ofc it is**  
**N'Gulf: are u close?**

**_Mew: mhm_ **  
**_Mew: im not gonna last much logner_ **

**N'Gulf: c'mon Phi, come for me**

_**Mew: fuck Gulf** _  
_**....** _  
_**Mew: give me a minute** _  
_**Mew: need to clean up** _

**N'Gulf: take as long as u need**  
**N'Gulf: hope that was a good enough distraction for u**

_**Mew: it was** _  
_**Mew: thank u** _  
_**Mew: i've been stressed lately** _  
_**Mew: this was nice, i appreciate it more than u know** _

**N'Gulf: u should get some rest Phi**  
**N'Gulf: i know ur work's important but u need to take breaks too**  
**N'Gulf: being stressed for too long is bad for u**  
**N'Gulf: message me whenever u need time out**  
**N'Gulf: it doesnt have to be sexual, i'll listen if u just wanna talk abt stuff**

_**Mew: thank u, i dont deserve u :(((** _

**N'Gulf: u deserve to be happy Phi, i hope i can make u happy**  
**N'Gulf: u should get some sleep now**

**_Mew: ok_ **  
**_Mew: thank u for messaging me btw, i'll see what i can do for the weekend_ **

**N'Gulf: i'll look forward to it Phi :)**  
**N'Gulf: now rest !!!**

_**Mew: i'm going i'm going** _  
_**Mew: goodnight sweetheart xx** _

**N'Gulf: goodnight Phi xxx**


End file.
